Recuperar
| rarity = Común | autoDrops = auto }} Recuperar es un mod de kubrow exclusivo para el Kubrow Chesa que le permite recolectar elementos adicionales de enemigos o contenedores. Este mod es exclusivo del Kubrow Chesa, y se dará a los jugadores al incubarlo. Estadísticas Notas *No se acumula con habilidades de recuperación adicionales similares de los warframe, a excepción del Merodear de Ivara. *En algún momento entre la y la , el mod se modificó drásticamente: el Kubrow ya no parece atacar a los contenedores. Por lo tanto, las siguientes notas pueden dejar de aplicarse: *Cuando esté fuera de combate, Recuperar hará que el Kubrow Chesa recolecte elementos dispersos en el entorno, como recursos y mods en su boca, antes de entregarlos al jugador. A partir de la , todos los artículos que no sean mod se le darán al jugador instantáneamente al momento de la recolección. *Recuperar hará que el Kubrow Chesa ataque contenedores de almacenamiento, rompiéndolos y permitiendo que recoja las recursos dentro. El Kubrow Chesa no puede abrir los armarios, aunque todavía recogerá los objetos que se caigan de los armarios abiertos. *El Kubrow Chesa puede usar Recuperar para recoger Extractos de plantas y esculturas de Ayatan para su propietario. *Parece que el Kubrow no recogerá elementos cuando está en combate y con muy poca frecuencia recoge recurso y mods. *Si el jugador está desangrandose, el Kubrow puede recoger orbes de salud para revivir al jugador, evitando que el jugador muera o tenga que ser revivido por otro jugador. Historial de actualizaciones *Fixed Chesa Retrieve double dipping with Nekros’ Desecrate. *Fixed Chesa/Desecrate double dipping with Hydroid/Khora. **Added info: When we added the Nightwave challenge for the Silver Grove, we encouraged a return to content that normally would have been fine. A small handful of players found an exploit and as we looked into things, we thought we fixed the issue with the new Chesa behavior that could lead to problems. We didn't. We decided to cut a bit deeper. Ivara's looting ability is now the only one that stacks with other looting because it works while alive. If a target is dead, a successful loot now happens once, no matter the source. However, multiple can attempt to loot the same body. Yes... this is different from how it previously behaved, but this is the new intended behavior. *Chesa's new Retrieve functionality can no longer stack with Des﻿ecrate and other looting Augments (Pilferdroid/Ore Gaze). This was creating some unintended double dips from a single corpse - the dead can only give so much! *The Chesa Kubrow Retrieve Precept has been changed to reflect the following mechanic: **Chesa Kubrow now attempts to retrieve the single closest loot, the same way Nekros’ Desecrate does. *Optimized the Chesa Retrieve Precept to reduce significant frame-rate micro-stutters. *Improvements towards the Chesa Kubrow Retrieve functionality when retrieving items in nearby crates and when in the Plains. *Improved the interaction between the Chesa Kubrow’s Scavenge and Retrieve Abilities, reducing the amount of downtime between the Kubrow smashing crates and picking up items. }} en:Retrieve Categoría:Mod de precepto